Rescue Mission
by thehungerperksinourstarsofglee
Summary: When little girl Charlotte goes missing after she secretly kills Wells, Clarke sends Jasper and Octavia out to find her. The duo run into trouble along the way and the mission suddenly turns from a search, to a rescue. (Set just after episode 3 "Earth Kills") (Jastavia FanFic) *ideas may be different than the actual show as this was written just after ep 3 aired*
1. Chapter 1

**So, before you start reading I'd just like to clarify some things:**

** This story was written just after episode 3 of 'The 100' was aired so as the series goes along, things may be different than they are in this story as there isn't much information out at this time. Some of my views in this story may turn out differently than the show. **

**This first chapter is just a taste of what the story will be like (Jastavia). The next chapters will be longer and more detailed. **

**No one knows Wells is dead yet, so they obviously have no idea that Charlotte is dangerous with clear mental issues. There might be some cheeky references about it later on though! :P **

**My view of what the Grounders look like will most likely be different than that of the show. I want them to look really scary! **

**Besides those things I hope you enjoy this very short chapter and continue to read when I write more! Please favourite, follow, review etc. It'll help me feel more inspired to keep this story going :)**

Chapter 1 

"Hey Jasper, I have something for you," Octavia yelled out as she jumped over a few logs to reach Jasper who was sitting down carving a spear with a small knife under a shady tree.

"If I can't eat it or watch movies on it I don't want it," Jasper joked, struggling to pull himself up from the ground.

"Woah, woah. Easy there Rambo. You're still injured. You've got to start taking it easy or you'll end up getting hurt again," Octavia ordered, slinging Jasper's arm over her shoulder and lifting him up with a quiet grunt.

"I'm fine. Should probably stop sitting down in places where I can't get up though. Makes me feel like a turtle on its back."

Octavia giggled as she picked up Jasper's homemade spear. "Isn't it a bit ironic to be making a spear considering you just had one neighbouring your stomach?"

Jasper smiled and shook his head, snatching the spear from Octavia. "It's called _revenge_, darling. When we find the person-"

"_Thing_," Octavia interrupted, causing an awkward and uneasy silence.

"When we find the _thing_ that almost killed me, I'm going to spear it with my own spear. It's like a nice therapy. Now, what delicious food do you have for me today?" Jasper asked sarcastically. He knew that what Octavia had wouldn't be food, but he could dream, right?

"Well if you think a twelve year old girl is a delicious food, you're in luck. That little girl that has the nightmares has been missing all night and morning and Clarke wants us to go find her."

"You mean Charlotte? That girl is creepy. Something's not quite right with her. Maybe we should just let her get eaten by the Grounders or something."

"Jasper!" Octavia gasped, slapping him on the arm in shock of his remark.

"I'm kidding, Tay! Chill out. We'll go find her. She couldn't have gone too far."

Octavia pulled out her knife from her back pocket and used it to point to a part of the woods hidden with thick trees that the Delinquents have tried to avoid entering. Jasper didn't like what Octavia was implying, but if he wanted to impress her, this was his chance.

"Alight, Jasper. Let's start looking this way," Octavia ordered, trudging off towards the woods.

_Be brave_, Jasper thought to himself. _Don't screw this up!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2! :D Really happy how this is turning out. I have so many ideas for the future of this story! If you guys know of any great The 100 FanFic's tell me please! Totally obsessed with this show and it's only been 3 episodes :O As usual please favourite, follow and/or review! :) Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2

The forrest was cold and slightly dark, even though it was only around midday. The tall, thick trees blocked the light from the sun, only allowing a few rays to beam through onto the long and moist grass. A slight breeze blew from the distance, feeling as cold as ice on Jasper and Octavia's skin. It was a nice change from the scorching heat they dealt with on a daily basis, but the eerie silence of the forrest made them feel unwelcome and as if something was watching them from the shadows of the bushes or the limbs of the trees.

"There is no way Charlotte would have gone in here. Not even Bellamy would be this brave. She's probably just hiding up in a tree somewhere near base," Jasper quivered, clearly nervous about where they were heading. Despite how scared he truly was, he tried his best to keep a brave face for Octavia. She on the other hand was far from scared.

"Oh well. No harm in looking here. We might find something cool to bring back to the others," Octavia chimed while kicking along a large mushroom with a slight bounce in her step and a huge smile on her face.

Jasper could understand that one would want to explore as much as possible if they had been kept a secret most of their life. It was something he admired about Octavia, but he also knew it would eventually lead her into trouble down here on Earth.

"A dead body, maybe? That'd be pretty cool to bring back. As long as it's not one of ours of course," Jasper smirked, quickly jumping in front of Octavia to kick the mushroom again before she could.

Octavia stopped with her hands on her hips, shooting a glare at Jasper. "I think your body would be pretty cool to take back. Would sure make Murphy happy."

"Hey, that guy is a jerk and everyone knows it," Jasper exclaimed, waving his pointer finger right in front of Octavia's face, causing them both to laugh happily.

The pair started walking again, this time leaving the poor mushroom behind so they could both focus more on finding Charlotte. The further they walked into the forrest, the harder it was to hear the noise of the other Delinquents at base. Soon enough the only sound they could hear was their own footsteps and the rustling of the leaves.

"Shouldn't we be calling out her name or something?" Octavia questioned, turning to Jasper who to her surprise was already looking at her.

"If you want to get yourself killed, go for it! I'd rather just lay low until she comes to us."

Octavia decided against the idea of calling out to Charlotte, but not just due to Jasper's remark, but also because she liked the silence of the forrest.

"How could a little girl like her even get herself arrested? She looks like she could barely kill a fly!" Jasper questioned, twirling his spear around before skilfully sliding it into a holder on his back.

"Bellamy told me something happened when her parents were about to be floated up on the Ark. She chucked a tantrum and assaulted a guard. Can't blame her really," Octavia replied, lowering her head in grief. She really missed her mother, but was glad she still had Bellamy to look after her down on Earth.

"I told you there was something not quite right about her. She's a bomb that's most likely going to go off more than once. This isn't a place for a young girl like her."

The tone in Octavia's voice suddenly changed from grieving to annoyed in just a few seconds. "This isn't a place for any of us, Jasper! We sent down here like hamsters in some scientific experiment. They didn't care if we survived, they just wanted to know if it was safe for them."

Jasper didn't know how to reply to Octavia's rant, so he just kept quiet. He really didn't want to piss Octavia off any more than he had just now. Especially considering she was the only girl besides Clarke that he enjoyed talking to. He just took the looks as a bonus with Octavia. She was so much more than just beauty. Out of all the crimes the Delinquents were punished for, Jasper thought that Octavia's was the worst. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to be looked down upon just for being born. It wasn't her choice to be born. He couldn't help but think that her mother was selfish for having another child, but he didn't know the whole story. Maybe it was all an accident, maybe Octavia was all an accident.

To break the awkward silence, Jasper did what he thought was best. He apologised. "Sorry, Tay. I didn't mean to upset you."

To Jasper's surprise, Octavia simply smiled and playfully pushed him into a tree, laughing. "Don't go all sappy on me, Jas," she giggled. "I don't do well with sappy stuff."

Ever since they had reached Earth, all Jasper had been called besides his actual name was 'goggle boy' or 'that kid with the goggles', so it was nice to have a proper nickname for once, especially if it was made up by Octavia.

"Jas? I like it," Jasper smiled, nodding with agreement. "Has a nice ring to it. _Jas_."

"Well don't get used to it," Octavia joked, attempting to push Jasper again, but he was too quick and instead grabbed her arms tightly before she could reach him.

"Ooo, too slow I'm afraid, _Tay_," Jasper teased, guiding Octavia along while still holding her arms, keeping her laughing and entertained.

"Shut up. _Jas_."

* * *

After a few more hours of searching, the duo still hadn't found Charlotte and they were starting to get tired and hungry.

"It's getting dark now. Maybe we should turn back," Octavia requested, observing all the stars that were starting to appear in the dark blue sky.

"Seems like a good idea. If we're lucky, Charlotte would have shown up at base while we were gone."

"I know it'll sound bad, but I hope not," Octavia replied, preparing for the shocked response from Jasper. Instead, she got the complete opposite.

"I agree. I like being out here and away from everyone else and their stupid drama. It's really quite relaxing. Plus it's cool to spend some one-on-one time with you," Jasper added before doing a full 180 turn on the ball of his foot. "After you, madam," Jasper grinned, bowing down before Octavia and guiding her with his arm which was extended fully and pointing back towards where he though base camp was.

"Wrong way, you idiot," Octavia giggled, walking left to where Jasper was insisting.

"Uhm, no. Base is this way, Octavia. I can tell from that rock that looks like a giant middle finger. We walked past it like ten minutes ago."

"Dude, I know where I'm going. Base is this way. Now hurry up," Octavia demanded, waving for Jasper to follow her, but for some reason (other than the fact that he was certain he was right about the way back to base), he wasn't budging.

"Octavia… you really don't want to go that way," Jasper stuttered, standing as still as a statue and eyes as big as the moon. He began to slowly walk backwards, signalling for Octavia to do the same.

Octavia was like a statue now too. She was too scared to turn around and see what Jasper was so freaked out about. Who knew what it could be, especially out here in the woods. It obviously wasn't the two-faced deer again, but something far more terrifying.

"Don't freak out…" Jasper began, slowly starting to reach for the spear on his back, "…but there's something watching us."


End file.
